


Vulnerability

by Libika



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem for the Alihaku Week, 2014, originally posted on my tumblr.</p><p>"This was the story of a meeting<br/>Of shouting, swords clashing,<br/>Body touching and weapons breaking,<br/>Of two men loving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy darlings !

This was the story of a meeting

Of shouting, swords clashing,

Body touching and weapons breaking,

Of two men loving.

 

He was born in royalty

Lived with love’s misery,

He ran towards the Sun

After all the world’s fun,

As brilliant as the sky’s stars,

Made of laugher, tears and scars,

Born from the goddess

Bold, kind, courageous and fearless!

The king’s child,

As elegant as he was wild,

God’s blessing,

And this earth’s most caring!

 

Fate wrote a play,

And both of them had to pay.

 

He was born in royalty,

In love and merry,

Dancing under the moon,

But living in a cocoon!

After life’s vengeance,

To which he pledged allegiance,

A blue eye burning,

The other shining,

One clouded by darkness,

The other full of tenderness,

The cruel witch’s child,

Laughing as his older brother smiled!

 

But these souls collided,

By destiny, they were guided!

 

 

 

 

 

 

A sudden arrival,

As memorable as the Moon’s fall,

Of flowers and celebrations,

And young adorations!

Facing dangers and strangers,

Gods and monsters,

But still fighting and shouting,

Crying and imploring,

But becoming closer,

Only kinder and wiser,

Slowly, yet surely,

Putting themselves out of their misery.

 

Love and Hatred are a pair,

Is everything truly fair?

 

They fought side by side,

By love, they were tied,

Defeating enemies,

As fate sang its melodies,

While their battles ended,

While danger simply fled,

They kissed under a tree,

For they were destiny’s legacy.

Oh, god, watch over these children!

For they shall be grief stricken,

This world is too dark,

For their love’s spark.

 

But the light is near,

Dazzling, brilliant and clear.

 

Time truly was unkind,

The moon’s vengeance was confined,

Yet, the Sun was lost,

Slowly dying of his beloved’s frost.

The second mother was killed,

Hakuryuu waiting and yet unskilled,

Ali Baba trying, crying, sobbing,

For his lover’s doing.

Harsh words were shared,

Blood was shed,

Tears, falling slowly,

Of misery and fragility.

But god was never satisfied,

As darkness and hell were glorified.

 

Yet, here they are now,

Despite their love’s vow,

One running from the light,

The other running from this fight,

And the rukhs’ guidance,

Was it truly a nuisance?

Fighting and defying their lives,

Despair hitting with a hundred knives,

Hearts destroyed,

Angels falling into the void,

Ali Baba, will you ever forgive me?

My winged lover, I watch you as you flee.

 

Vulnerability, of these men, once again

Made their struggles all in vain.

 

But if I could see Hakuryuu, my lost lover,

Then my heart shall not suffer.

 

Oh, god, watch these children!

 

 

 

 


End file.
